


One Ocean

by GreyRainbows



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyRainbows/pseuds/GreyRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think its safe to say all Clexa shippers want Elyza Lex/Alicia Clark, but we have to be reasonable with her entry. Do we honestly think she'll just meet Alicia out of the clear blue sky and everything will be roses, chocolates and sunshine? This is my attempt at introducing Elyza Lex in a way that will be true to the plot (so far) of FTWD. P.S. atleast in this fic I get to save Alex! How cool is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_It had been days. They'd floated on the water in their small raft. Lost in the middle of the ocean Alex had tried to make Jake's last moments on this Earth those of comfort. She laid down with him. Held him. Gave him her body heat when the nights grew cold. But it wasn't enough. The blankets, the water Alicia's family had given her. It wouldn't save them. Alex knew it. Even Jake had given up hope. He closed his eyes and thanked her for not abandoning him. She held his hand as the final gasps of air shook his body. She cried then. For the first time in a long time Alex found herself crying over someone. At least he was with his mother now. Quickly Alex plunged the screwdriver she'd been keeping safe into the front of his head. She failed to return him home, but atleast she could give him this. Peace. She fell back in the raft, Jake's still warm body giving her company. She didn't have the heart nor the energy to throw him over board. "It won't be long now" she thought as she closed her eyes to the waning sunlight._

_Whether it was the chill of the wind on the ocean, or the sound of the motor that woke her Alex couldn't be sure. A strong light blinded her as she held her hands up in defense. She could just barely make out a shrouded character behind the spot light on the boat. More strangers. Alex steeled her teeth and waited for her fate. She was tired of fighting. She couldn't even remember what she was fighting for. She heard before she saw the rope that they flung at her. Picking it up, Alex moved to the edge of the raft, waiting to see if they would pull her aboard. A strong tug on the other side of the rope hoisted her off her feet as she thew a remorseful look back at the body of Jake. When they'd finally pulled her about she heard a slight intake of breath and the muttering of "poor bastards". Struggling to lift her head, Alex glanced up at her survivors or captives depending on fate's whim before embracing the darkness clouding her mind._

_When she awoke, Alex was laying in a bed, rope tied her arms to either side of the bed. Maybe they thought she'd been bit. Fear and rage caused her to pull harshly at her bindings tearing red angry burns into her skin. She was still weak. She could feel it in the way her body moved. Every time she moved her head, images rushed at her like waves. Probably because she was dehydrated. The footsteps came door the stairs slowly but confidently as a young man rounded the corner where she lay. He cast a brief look at the binding to ensure it was safe before noticing her wrists._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

_"Then let me go." Alex answered._

_"Sorry, can't do that. Not until we see if you're sick or not."_

_"I'm not."_

_"Would you honestly tell me if you were?" the man smiled back at her._

_Alex had to admit that he did have a point. Her mind flashing back to the husband who'd boarded her plane knocking at death's door. "How long have I been out?"_

_"Couple hours."_

_"And you didn't check to see if I was bit in all that time?"_

_"Respecting you're privacy. The world might be coming to an end, but I'm still a gentleman."_

_"Oh yeah? What's your name?"_

_"Marcus. And yours?"_

_"Alex."_

_"Well, nice to meet you Alex." He smiled again and this time Alex had the chance to really take in his features._

_Marcus was at least thirty years of age with sandy brown hair. Warm brown eyes, like melted caramel with a strong jawline that only relaxed when he smiled. Looking at him standing up she estimated that he had to be about 170-200 pounds. Not a bad size for the average man. Obviously size wasn't enough security as her eyes caught the glint of the gun he kept concealed under his white T-shirt._

_"That for me?" She asked nodding at his waist line._

_"I'd prefer if I didn't have to use it honestly." He walked over the last remaining steps sitting at the edge of the bed inside he had to move away quickly. "A few of us went on your raft. Saw what happened to your friend. You do that?"_

_Alex knew he was referring to the screwdriver still lodged in Jake's head. "He was dying."_

_"What happened to him?"_

_"Plane crash. Neither of us were bit."_

_"Planes stopped flying a few days ago." He reminded cautiously, his eyes locked in a fierce stare with hers._

_"Exactly." She met his stare with one of her own._

_"You were lucky then."_

_She scoffed "If that's what you call lucky."_

_"How long were you out there? Before we saw you."_

_"Couple days. I don't know honestly." It was her turn to ask him some questions." How did you see us?"_

_"We keep eyes on the water at all time." He shrugged as if the answer should be obvious. "The light on our boat picked up the yellow of your raft. We thought about survivors and supplies so we stopped."_

_"How many are with you?"_

_"A few."_

_"Guessing I don't get to meet them." Alex turned her head to the side resting it on the pillow._

_"You will. We're going to get you washed up and checked out. Then you can come top side." Marcus pulled a switch blade from the pocket of his pants deftly cutting the knots on each side of the bed. Alex gripped her wrists and rubbed them in a soothing manner. Once again the marks caught his attention and Marcus frowned pointing at them with the tip of his blade. "If everything checks out we'll get you something for that too."_

_"Why?' Alex asked. "Why are you helping me?"_

_"In short? I'm not afraid of you. You can't take us all." Marcus stood up and walked back towards the steps. "I'll send my someone down to help you get cleaned up." He finished his sentence and jogged up the steps._

 

* * *

 

 

_It was a girl. A girl with short blond hair and observant blue eyes. Alex briefly wondered if her favorite color was black of it that was all she had to wear. Black jeans that molded to every curve of her body. A white 'boyfriend' V cut shirt hung loosely on her slim frame accentuating the swell of her breasts. A black leather jacket covered her arms. A navy blue book bag clung to one shoulder. As Alex took in the girl's face, she noted that the girl appeared to be young as well, no more than twenty years of age herself but the way she welded the shot gun spoke volumes about her confidence. At the sight of the barrel Alex had jumped, not sure what to make out of the girl. It was clear that whoever had sent her had warned her to be careful with their "guest". At the shock on Alex's face she pointed the gun to the double doors behind her._

_"Shower's that way."_

_"You planning on watching?"_

_"You planning on staying?" the blond called back. At Alex's evident displeasure she elaborated. "You shower, I confirm there's no bites or scratch marks, you get to stay." She thought for a moment. "Or leave. Your_ _choice."_

_" **If** I was infected, I would have turned by now."_

_"Maybe, maybe not. Some hold on for days." She hoisted the gun up on her shoulder. "Either way the sooner you move, the sooner we can get this over with"_

_Alex stood contemplating her options. Option one, she denies the girl in front of her and when she does her gracious hosts sends down someone far less pleasant...if at all possible. **Or** she could appease their suspicions and show them that there was no reason to fear her. Pulling at her shirt Alex removes it then begins to work on her pants. She was incredibly pleased when her companion dropped her head and tilted it slightly away from Alex who was disrobing. Standing in her bra and panties Alex cleared her throat signaling it was okay for the other girl to turn around again.   
_

_"Ready?"_

_"Just a sec." the book bag slid down off her should and the young girl dug around quickly only to chuck the towel at Alex._

_Reaching up and catching it with one hand Alex nodded. "Thank you."_

_The blond returned the nod, seeming to understand the discomfort one would feel completely naked and vulnerable. She walked through the doors to the shower. Smiling she realized now why she had to use the shower downstairs...it was made of pure glass. Stepping inside she turned the knobs adjusting the temperature of the shower and allowed herself to enjoy one of the few pleasantries left on this world. Taking the bar soap Alex lathered her body, scrubbing away the grime from the plane, ocean and sand. She watched as dried blood, Jake's and some from the infected, ran down her legs. She lathered and washed again. Standing under the spray from the shower head Alex let the water scorch her skin. She was vaguely aware of the blond watching her carefully from behind the door of the shower. Reluctantly, Alex turned the knobs off screaming over the steam._

_"Satisfied?"_

_A smirk then the blonde dropped the book bag at the foot of the tub. "Clothes are in the bag." She turned to leave, "See you upstairs?"_

_"Wait!" Alex darted her head from behind the door , "What's your name?"_

_"Everyone calls me Elyza."_

_"Alex." She offered._

_"Alex" Elyza commented back as if she were playing with the name on her tongue. "When you're ready. We'll be upstairs."_

 

* * *

 

 

_Alex dressed, not bothering herself with **where** these people might have gotten her clothes, though she suspected she knew. If they were on the water the same time as she was, only a few days behind, then it stood to reason that they'd been on the same beach that she had. That  **damned** beach. That  **damned** plane. From a distance it looked like a place of reprieve, no wonder why it's terrain felt like quick sand. Daring to capture any brave enough, or stupid enough to venture onto it's banks. She'd lost someone by going to that damn beach. Even if Jake were already gone, it was her fault for bringing him there. Her fault for whispering in his ear that they were safe. Her fault for trusting those people.  **NEVER AGAIN** she vowed. Never. Walking up the steps she heard quiet voice before the sun temporarily blinded her. As she looked around she saw four bodies standing on the deck of the boat. The man Marcus she'd met, the girl Elyza and two other men. Elyza was the first to spot her and cleared her throat in an attempt to get her crew's attention. Marcus turned to see what she was staring at and beamed._

_"Alex. You decided to join us."_

_"I was hungry."_

_"I'll bet. Jake, could you bring our guest something to eat and some water please?" Marcus walked over to Alex sweeping the deck with his hand. "Sit. Please."_

_"Nice boat." She pointed out ignoring his invitation._

_"We needed the space."_

_"Don't we all." She countered._

_"Some more than others. Take us for instance," Marcus paused smiling again, it was now at this point a shiver started to run down Alex's back, though she dared not show it, "We needed it more than it's previous owners."_

_"Is that right?" Alex's brow raised now fearing the situation she was in._

_"I didn't kill them, if that's what you're asking me. They had a choice in the matter. They opted for the sea."_

_"That's as good as leaving them for dead."_

_"Technicalities." He shrugged again and took a step closer to Alex lowering his voice. "It was them. Or us. I picked us."_

_"So what are my opinions?"_

_"Well the way I see it, you can jump over. Right here, right now. Or," He stopped mid-sentence shifting to grab the plate of food Jack was handing him, to hand to her, "you could stay with us."_

_She took the plate and looked Marcus in the eye, "For how long?" How long do you plan to stay on sea in this boat?"_

_"Not long, we have our eyes set on...bigger accommodations."_

_"Marcus," the one they called Jack spoke out, "That yacht's not too far a head of us. What do you want us to do?"_

_"Nothing's changed. We take it."_

_"You'll have a hard time doing that."_

_At the sound of her voice all four crew member looked at Alex. "And how would you know that?" Elyza asked._

_"Because I meet them. They're the reason you found me floating in the middle of the sea."_


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Marcus tilted his head in confusion. "That's your group?"

"I knew it. I knew we should have never allowed her on board!" The third unnamed member of the crew drew his revolved from behind his back at pointed it at Alex.

Elyza stepped forward in front of him, eyes hard. "Put it down."

"She's going to wreck everything for us." He stood still, the barrel still pointed at Alex.

"Eric...I said put it down." Elyza gave him another hard look, this time he withdrew his weapon and stepped back of the blond haired girl.

"Why don't you tell us what happened to separate you?" Marcus asked once he made sure the commotion on his boat had settled, brown eyes meeting hers.

"Some guy named Strand. He cut the rope from the raft to the boat. Me and Jake floated for a few days and then you found me." She answered, raising her chin, daring him to question her authenticity. 

"Why?" Marcus' eyes narrowed. "Why'd he cut the rope?"

Alex remained silent, her face giving away nothing.

"You tell me, or I throw you back into that water" Marcus warned.

"Marcus-" Elyza cut in stopping once she saw him raise his hand in her direction signaling that she should stop talking.

"I don't know." Alex returned cold.

"Well what do you know?" the one called Eric broke again into the conversation. 

"Why? So you can kill me?" Alex looked between Eric, Jack, Elyza and Marcus, "No. I don't think so. You want that information you've got to give me something first."

"Or we could just shoot you now and throw you over." Eric offered.

"You could," Alex glanced over Marcus' shoulder to glare at the hothead before continuing, "But something tells me you won't."

"Betting your life on that?" Marcus whispered into her ear.

"We're all dead anyway. Don't see that I have much to lose." She whispered back hotly.

With a slow smile, Marcus nodded his head and addressed the rest of the crew. "She stays." Walking away he ventured towards the steps that lead down to below the deck of the ship. "At least until we get that boat."

"Yacht." She called out after him. "t's a yacht".

"Yacht" Marcus repeated then disappeared below deck.

Eric waited until Marcus left then directed his order to Elyza. "You wanted to keep her so bad," he gestured with his hand in Alex's direction. "Now you've got her. First watch is yours. And Elyza, don;t let me catch her wandering alone on this boat." The threat clear. 

Elyza nodded. It wasn't as if she didn't understand the risk they took by allowing Alex on the boat, but she knew they faced an even bigger risk throwing her over. If she did manage to wash up on sea, or get picked up by another crew then  **their** security was compromised. _The enemy of my enemy is my friend_ , that was the saying she'd heard before the world went to hell and it seemed to prove true now. If they could convince Alex, to trust them, then that was one more active body that could help their cause. They'd saved her, in the middle of the ocean. It wasn't as if she had many options. As the deck cleared of Marcus and Eric she watched as the brunette took a deep stammering breathe. A slight smile crossed her face.  _She's braver, than she looks_ , Elyza thought. With the gamble she just made, the young girl had better hope that Marcus still found her useful after they took over the boat. She feared that if Alex stepped the wrong way, Marcus would throw her to Eric. She'd seen the way Eric had fun. A slight shiver ran down her back as she walked over to their guest.

"You've got balls." She commented abstractedly.

"Something like that." Alex agreed.

"Marcus, he likes people that can hold their own in this group."

"Don't know if I'm welcome to stay anymore."

"There's a way to fix that" the blue eyes flickered over her quickly, her intent clear.

"So I tell you and then what? Marcus lets his friend put a bullet in my brain?" Alex shook her head "I don't like those options very much."

"Well, that'd be a waste of a bullet." Elyza brushed past her to go and stand against the rails of the book overlooking the ocean.

Alex joined her, leaning on the rails. "You're not much for killing, are you?"

"Depends on what we're talking about. The dead, or the living."

"You've had to kill a few of them haven't you?"

"I assume we're talking about the infected. I don't know. Can you kill what's already dead?"

"I try not to think of it. It's them or me."

"See?" Elyza chuckled. "You're not so different from us." 

"I've had to kill." Alex started, feeling Elyza's eyes on her. "The living." A longer stare from her companion so Alex finished her statement. "I was S.W.A.T, before all of this."

"See I told you. Ballsy girl." Elyza smiled in admiration.

"The urge to live is the strongest desire mankind has. You don't have to have balls for that."

"I guess." Elyza views the oncoming sunset. "C'mon let's head downstairs. It'll be getting cold up here."

 

* * *

 

Alex awoke in her room, Elyza sleep in the chair next to her. She took in the girl's posture for a minute, remembering her training to help her analyze the situation. Elyza's head was tilted with one side resting on her chest/shoulder area. Her legs were crossed at the knee. The gun held in her loosely in her hands. Her eyes fluttered rapidly, her breathing slow. Although they'd somewhat grown more familiar with each other from the last night Elyza still didn't trust Alex. The slow breathing and fluttering eyes told her that Elyza was intentionally trying to sleep light. Her leg, crossed at the knee gave her ample time to use her foot in a defensive manner, most likely a strong kick to her opponent pushing them away from her. Thus she could use the gun to jam it's barrel further in their direction with a threatening "click" noise, allowing her attacker to know the gun was loaded. _What was she? Before all of this?_ Softly she called as to awaken the girl without startling her. 

"Elyza. Elyza"

Elyza didn't move. Alex swung her legs to the opposite side of the bed, making sure to make noise when she stepped down. This time Elyza awoke, whirling the shot gun in the direction of the bed. Alex put her hands up.

"Easy. Easy."

"Sorry." Elyza apologizes as the haze brought on by sleep fades.

"All good." Alex smiled reassuringly at her.

"What time is it?"

"Don't know. Sun's up so I'd say mid-morning, early afternoon?"

" **Shit!** " She jumps up out of the chair. "I was supposed to be on deck."

"After you." Alex shot her eyes to the door.

It was obviously uncomfortable when the two women walked upstairs. Marcus sat with his coffee refusing to look at either of them, staring at the ocean ahead of him. Eric and Jack were looking over a map on the deck snickering. The remains of that morning's meal, two cans of beans, sat off to the side. Elyza huffed and walked over grabbing the cans and the can opener. After she opened hers, she tossed the can along with the can opener to Alex. They ate in silence with Alex giving Elyza questioning looks and Elyza ignoring them. 

"Thanks for the food."

"Welcome." Elyza responded gruffly.

"Okay," Alex moved in closer to the sitting Elyza lowering her voice. "What's your problem."

"Drop it." Elyza cautioned. 

"I don't get everybody's deal."

"It's not you." Elyza looked over at the boys pretending to look over their map. "It's me."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, everyone has responsibilities. We work to earn our keep. We don't sleep in, not on a hunt."

"That's what this is about? You sleeping in?"

"Elyza?" Marcus had finally found the time to tear himself away from his coffee. 

"Marcus?"

"Tell Jake to see if he can get that girl on the radio again. Supplies are running low, we didn't plan to be at sea this long. We keep this up, we'll end up turning back before we get that boat. Boss wants his boat. 

"You mean Alicia?" Alex spoke out thinking now would be the time to "earn her keep"

"How do you know her name?" Marcus asked turning in her seat. 

"Heard her mom say her name. While she was trying to help us."

"You and the boy," Marcus frowned, trying to remember his name.

"Me and Jake."

"So you've been on the boat?" Elyza asked.

"Strand wouldn't let me on the boat but I've seen the people on there."

"I'm listening." Marcus smirked.

"There are three women. Alicia, her mom and another darker haired woman. It's about five guys. The younger boys are Nick and Chris. Strand's the one who cut me lose from the boat. And there's Travis. He tried to convince Strand to drag us to shore."

"Tell us about the weapons." Eric, who'd clearly been listening finally spoke. "Doesn't matter how many of them are on board if they aren't armed."

"The old man had a pistol." She offered, realizing she hadn't seen how armored or not they were. 

"That's it? An old man with a pistol?" Eric snapped finding her story unbelievable.

"That's all I saw." 

"And how do we know you're not lying?" Eric rolled his eyes.

"We don't." Marcus answered standing up and walking down the steps to look at Alex. "But if you are, I'll have your new friend Elyza blow your fucking brains out the back side of your head."

"And if I'm not lying?"

"What do you want?"

"I want to get to shore. You can drop me off wherever you please. But I want a chance to make it. A real chance this time."

"Tell you what Alex." Marcus rubbed his chest thoughtfully. "You're telling the truth and you can come back to base with us. We've got people there. We look out for each other. You don't stand a week alone out there. Come back with us. Give it a shot and if you still want to go, you're free to leave." He turned to Eric, Jack and Elyza. You three, get your gear and head after that boat. When you've secured it. Radio me and I'll come in to get you."

 

* * *

 

 

Alex watched as they packed their gear, each one of them had a pistol and Elyza kept her shot gun strapped to her back. Eric and Jack pulled the raft off their boat setting it on the water and yelling to Elyza to get in. Elyza placed the rope in Alex's hands, before calling out to Marcus telling him take the boat out slow. Elyza jumped in the raft with her comrades and watched the ropes slip through Alex's hands. When they were far enough out Elyza grabbed the knot on the raft, worked it out and threw the limp material back towards Alex. Alex, for her part slowly, pulled the rope back on board and watched as they rowed off. 

Alex stood on the edge waiting for the three crew members to return. As much for her safety as for theirs. She'd grown to like Elyza most of all in the two days she'd been with the group. It wouldn't hurt her if Eric didn't make it back though. When Marcus got the radio call Alex could see the relief wash over his face and so she let out the breathe she didn't know she'd been holding in. She ran onto the deck and held on to the rails as Marcus swung the boat in their direction to pick up the others. As their boat neared Alex could hear their calls and jumped down to gather the rope for them. 

She noticed two new bodies on the raft but failed to see Eric. She figured he must have stayed back to secure the boat because there was no way Marcus wouldn't have blamed her for his death. These new bodies intrigued her though. Hands tied and bags over their heads she quickly figured they were hostages. It took a little coaxing but Alex found it in herself to bite back the part of her that was in outrage over the hostages.  _That's not me anymore_. Her S.W.A.T. team members were probably dead by now and if they weren't, would they stick their necks out for these people during a zombie outbreak? As Elyza grabbed the rope she placed the hooded figures' hands on the rope as well and waved to Alex to pull them aboard. Once they had all made it safely on Jack turned to grab the raft out of the water as Elyza pulled the hoods off.

"Marcus meet Alicia and Travis."

When Alicia and Travis were able to see they looked around the boat only to spot a familiar face.

"Alex?" Alicia questioned.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe it was the quiet of the ocean. Maybe it was the soft splash of the water against the boat from the mellow breeze drifting in, or prehaps it was the thought that she would never see them again that caused time to stand still when they pulled off the hood covering Alicia's face. As Alex glanced back and forth from Alicia to Travis she could read two emotions. Surprise and regret. Alicia was obviously surprised to see Alex after watching Strand cut the line from the yatch but Travis...Travis' face held the expression of a haunted man. Whether because he watched as Strand cut the rope or because he himself didn't end Alex's life that faithful day she couldn't tell. But that didn't stop her from feeling her emotions. **Anger**. No matter how she rationalized the actions from the individuals on the yatch she could never forgive herself for killing him. And since she couldn't forgive herself, the only outlet she had left was pure unadulterated hate towards the man looking at her.

"They remember you it seems." Marcus smiled and threw an arm around the shoulders of Alex staring at both Travis and Alicia.

"I remember them." Alex responded evenly.

Elyza looked between the brunette girl and Alex trying to access their relationship. From her stand point it seemed the girl _Alicia,_ looked hopeful at seeing Alex. Alex to her benefit, directed her rage towards the tall man they had ziptied. After a few moments in the stare off Elyza stepped forward. "We should be heading back Marcus...sun's getting low. It's going to get cold out here on the water." She looked up to emphasize her point.

"Where's Eric?" Marcus asked looking around and noticing his absence.

"He's securing the boat." Jack responded, "He'll be catching up once he's done."

"Elyza, Alex take our guests downstairs." He used his head to gesture towards the steps on the small boat.

Elyza grabbed the arm of Alicia and Alex roughly grabbed the arm of Travis. Alex followed Elyza down the steps and to the room where she assumed that they would be holding both individuals. Elyza as per usual remained quiet guiding her 'guest' into the room while Travis attempted to plead with Alex.

" _You don't have to do this_." He whispered.

"Shut up!" Alex snapped back at him.

" _You don't! You can help us. We can all get off this boat!"_

"Who said I was trying to leave?"

_"I'm sorry. About what happened back with Strand. Not everybody agreed with his decisions."_

At this point Alex stopped and swinging Travis around slammed him, still zip-tied, up against the wall of the boat and forced her forearm inside the space between his chin and chest slowly applying pressure to his windpipe. "You keep talking to me and I will personally rip your **goddamn throat** out." She growled lowly.

"Alex!" Elyza, after situating Alicia in the room, turned around and noticed the scene between Travis and Alex occuring. "Let him go."

Seeing red at the fake sincerity coming from Travis Alex disregarded Elyza. Stepping forward Elyza placed her hand firmly on Alex's free shoulder and squeezed giving another warning. "Let him go."

Fighting internally Alex quickly thought over the pros and cons of a stand off with Elyza. Elyza was the only one who accepted her out of the immediate crew members. Elyza was close to Marcus and often acted as the moral center between Alex and the rest of the men about what to do with her. And finally, Elyza was had the potential to be physically threatening if provoked. It wasn't worth it. _**He**_ wasn't worth it. Shoving away from Travis she watched as he gasped and tried to swallow air.

"TRAVIS!" Alicia yelled moving to stand up.

"I'm okay Alicia. I'm ok." He reassured her hoping she would still comply with their captors.

Elyza still held onto Alex and gave a firm look at her companion. "Why don't you go upstairs? Get some air." Although it was a suggestion Elyza made sure she put enough authority in her voice to show Alex it was not to be questioned.

Looking one last time Alex huffed and walked up the stairs leaving Elyza with their captives.

As Elyza turned to leave herself she heard a small voice saying " _thank you_ ". She turned around and locked eyes with the girl on the bed sitting desperately close to Travis whom she could only assume was the girl's father and shook her head. "Bit of advice? Next time...stay low and keep your mouth shut. It'll go better for you in the long run." Elyza turned and walked up the steps leaving them in the darkness. Making her way back up stairs Elyza made it her mission to find Alex. Spotting the girl she walked behind her and stared out at the water.

"So." She paused for a minute then faced her companion. "You wanna tell me what the hell was that?" She hissed venomously making sure she kept her tone low.

"He deseved it." Alex answered bitterly.

"I didn't ask whether or not he deserved it. That's not how we do things."

"We?" Alex scoffed unbelievingly.

"You got us the boat, you've earned some respect here." Elyza answered casually.

"Gee thanks. What were my other options?" Alex snapped sarcastically.

"Look." Elyza's voice dropped to a lower level indicating her annoyance. "If you're trying to get yourself kicked off of this boat before we get back to dry land you should keep doing stunts like the one you pulled downstairs."

Alex shifted gripping tighter to the rail. "Why did you bring them back?"

"I followed orders." Elyza responded simply. "Marcus wanted Travis because he has skill with boat maintaince and we brought the girl along to keep him in line."

"They'll run you know. The first chance they get they'll run."

"They won't have any place to run to." Elyza confided in Alex. When Alex's face showed confusion Elyza continued "They were blindfolded until they got on the boat. Marcus has them secluded downstairs so they can't see any landmarks. Marcus will probably have them blindfolded when we reach camp and Eric is taking care of their friends on the boat. They won't have anyone."

"Is he going to kill them?"

Elyza shrugged her shoulders and breathed deeply "You can never be sure with Eric. But even if he dumps them off on shore isn't that as bad as killing them?"

"No. It gives them a chance. A chance to find someplace safe."

"There isn't."

Alex whistled "And Strand?"

"He wasn't on the boat when we got there. I swear to you he wasn't. I would have brought him back for you."

"You know I would have killed him."

"Maybe it would have made you feel better. You'd be able to get some of the shit you're carrying around off your chest."

"So what do we do now?" Alex asked.

"We go home."

 

* * *

 

Home for Elyza and her crew was a small stationed port with two or three large boats and several small personal speed boats. Alex breathed deeply as Eric and Jake dropped anchor and the other people at the port helped pull out the ramp which will provide a safe walk from the boat to the cobblestone. Alex looked around noticing what appeared to be trailers and tents placed around pits where they could light fires to keep warm. A singular large building lay off to the side with people running in and outside of it. The only rationale she could think of that would describe the level of activity she saw around the building was that it had to be the common meeting place. A few men and women were walking around the perimeters of the port armed with small firearms and secondary weapons such as knives attached to their hips.

"You just going to sit there and stare at it or are you going to hop off with me?" Marcus asked as he rounded the corner and walked off the ramp calling back to Jack and Elyza "Don't forget to bring our guests with you off the boat."

"Nice place you got." Alex commented following behind Marcus.

"Takes a bit of work to keep up but yeah. It's nice here."

"Like what?"

"Supply runs, taking care of the infected when we see them getting close to our borders and trying to get our little space of heaven as normal as possible. Cleaning clothes, cooking food, survival lessons etc."

"So you just take people in?"

"People that benefit us yeah. We all have a part to play here."

"So where do you want me?"

"We'll see where your skills are and place you where we could use you most."

"I want to go on supply runs. I want to help protect this place and earn my keep. I'm not afraid to kill Marcus." She grabbed his forearm trying to get him to stop walking and acknowledge her.

"So I heard." Marcus stopped giving her the attention she wanted folding his arms over his chest "Elyza told me about your scuffle with our new friends."

"You talked to Elyza about me?"

"You suggest I asked Eric or Jack if I should let you stay?" He raised an eyebrow.

"So what'd she say?"

"We don't doubt you could kill. The question is if you can follow directions." Looking back at the boat he noticed Elyza and Jack bringing his cargo from the boat. "Listen, I've got some things to take care of around here now that I'm back. Take some time to yourself and find me later. We'll discuss this then." He clapped Alex on her back and headed in the direction of the meeting hall leaving Alex to fend for herself.


	4. Chapter 4

** Elyza POV **

I wasn't much for hostages or captive but who was I to ask Marcus about his plans? They'd taken me in when the world went to hell and for the most part they never asked me to do anything that truly pushed my limits. The dirty jobs were always usually saved for Eric and his boys. Marcus liked to let them "let loose" as he called it. I called it savagery. These were the types of guys that were deliquents before the outbreak and now that it was everyone for themselves they were living the life. I'd seen in my time with them that some people were built for this life and other's weren't. At the end of the day to me it was all about survival. Yet even I felt a slight pang of regret while bringing Alicia and Travis back to camp. If I was honest with myself, I knew their family was dead. Even if Eric did drop them off at shore he probably did so by the closest swarm of infected he could find.

I watched Jack and Alicia interact and placed my bets that he'd been the first one she killed if given the chance. She pulled away from his grip and avoided his touch despite it appearing to be gentle. I couldn't blame her I doubt that I would have wanted anything to do with him at this moment either. Sighing I walked off and brushed him away telling him I'd take care of her instead. When Jack left the frightened girl's green orbs sought me out and looked me up and down. I stepped forward and she mirrored me by taking a step back.

"Where are we?"

"Our camp." I answered blandly.

"Where's that?" She asked.

"Does it really matter?" I raised an eyebrow tilting my head to look at her.

"It'd make me feel better to know where I am and where is the rest of my family."

"I don't have those answers for you. I'm sorry." I offered sincerely.

"What can you tell me?"

I huffed again trying to control my temper, "I can tell you that Jack's a good guy most of the time. I can tell you that as long as you and Travis follow the rules and don't cause any trouble that you two are safe.'

"We're safe after being kidnapped by a guy that tricked me into feeling sorry for him?" She shrieked reiterating the actions that had occurred.

I grimaced at the piercing sound of her voice and shifted my shoulders back more determined to make her more cooperative "Remember my piece of advice to you on the boat? You're getting off to a bad start already." I stepped forward arm outstretched.

"Don't you touch me."

"Would you rather me call over one of the other guys and let them deal with you? I promise they won't be as nice as me."

"This is nice?"

"I could be worse." I took another stab at grabbing her and managed to latch onto her elbow "Listen, I'll take you to your dad and let you two settle into your rooms."

"He's not my dad -" She cut off absently allowing her words to trail off.

"I'll take you to Travis then. What you two choose to do together is on you."

I walked her to the Great Hall not knowing where Marcus would choose to store them for the night yet knowing that they'd be under guard for the first few nights. I navigated her through the hall to where I had placed Travis. I watched as his eyes lit up at seeing the girl he obviously cared for.

"Alicia" He called out to her seeming to try and get up.

"Relax. She's okay." I helped the ginger haired girl sit down and rested on heels. "You'll see alot of people come in and out of this building. Some people are going to stare and wonder why you're here. Don't talk to them, just sit here and keep your head low. The Council is probably trying to figure out what to do with you."

"The council?" Travis asked.

"The guys that run things around here." I answered.

"Where's my family." Travis asked desperately.

"Right there." I pointed to Alicia who subconsciously scooted closer to Travis since the moment I had sat her down. "Focus on keeping her safe. She's who matters now" I replied. To which Travis nodded.

Standing up I looked around noticing some of the kids that I personally knew and nodding to some of the adults. The "soldiers" as we were called by Marcus and his men were often treated with the utmost respect. Everyone knew that we were the ones that protected them and provided food for them. We went to bat for them so that they could maintain some sort of normalcy while the rest of the world imploded. I saw Jack walk into the Great Hall and quickly scan the crowd for me. I waved him off wondering what was with the urgency behind his eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked keeping my voice quiet.

Jack looked over my shoulder at Travis and Alicia before backing away using his hand to pull me forward when we were a safe distance from the hostages he spoke. "We don't see the boat Eric was supposed to be bringing and he hasn't radioed in yet. It's been several hours Elyza."

"So what are we saying happened?"

"They are sending out a patrol boat to see if they can find him."

"You think they're using him to find Travis and the girl?" I asked in all seriousness.

"Eric would die before he allowed anyone to use him. You know it and so do I."

I looked over my shoulder to where I had sat our guests. "I'm going to take them to one of the tents outside. They don't need to be here for this."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"It's better than them being in eye sight when Marcus and his men come out of their meeting." I promised walking forward only to feel Jack grabbing my wrist.

"I can help. Let me take Alicia."

"You want to help?" I steeled my tone at the younger boy. "Then you take Travis and you stay away from the girl. You upset her then you upset him and we don't need that running around this camp." I snatched away and walked up to Alicia and Travis. Kneeling back down I smiled "Change of plans sweetheart. Alicia you're coming with me."

"Why? What's going on?"

"You wanna talk or you want to be safe?" I asked giving her, her only two options. Alicia passed a look to Travis and Travis looked between the two of us. "She's with me. Travis you'll go with Jack." I looked at Travis "She'll be okay. I give you my word." Alicia nodded and I grabbed her arm helping her to stand and rushing her out of the building.

 

* * *

 

I did something with Alicia that I hadn't done in a long time. I took her back to my RV. It was small compared to some of the other vehicles at the camp but it suited me fine. Inside I kept my place clean with a few pots and pans to cook in. Some photos of my old family and heavy blankets that I acquired both from my own home and from searching other cars and mobile homes along the way. Sometimes I had to remind myself that this was real and this RV was indeed mine. Marcus had gifted me this space once I proved myself vital to his group. I didn't bother asking where he or any of the men got the RVs, I knew my heart I can't take the answer. Nonetheless I'd seen the other 'soldiers' parade about their superiority. Bringing women to their RVs and tents, sleeping with them then kicking them out. I'd only brought one girl back to my RV. None of the others had seemed worth my time after her. Sitting Alicia down I pulled out my knife and cut the zip tie holding her hands tight.

"You hungry?"

"What?" she asked.

"Hungry. Ya know as in wanting food."

"I want to know what's going on."

"So do I but for right now we're going to sit tight."

"Fine." She folded her arms over her chest and crossed her legs.

"Look I'm not your enemy. It's nothing personal I was just following orders."

"Do you always do what you're told?"

"I didn't use to." I chuckled thinking back to several weeks ago.

"Could have fooled me. What were you before this?"

"Normal." I answered truthfully. Looking over at the kitchen I asked again "Last chance...hungry?"

"You cook?"

"Whatever I can get my hands on. Recently it's only been cans of beans." I picked up a can to show her.

"I guess it's better than nothing right?" She shrugged.

"Can I trust you to stay here?"

"Where else can I go?" Her voice slightly broken.

I headed outside with one of my pans and a bottle of luke warm water to keep the pan from burning the food inside. Sitting down next to one of the pits I lit the fire with some of the supplies stationed there and watched as the bean proceeded to heat up.  It wasn't long before the sound of the door closing caught my attention and I looked up to see Alicia hesitantly walking towards me.

"Thought you were going to stay inside."

"Thought you didn't always follow the rules?" She quirked back.

"Did you atleast bring the plates outside?" I asked to which she pulled out the two white plates from behind her back. I chuckled and motioned for her to sit down next to me.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"It's not like I can stop you now can I?"

"What happened to your family. Are they here too?"

"When shit hit the fan I was in college. Junior year. First we got a city wide annoucement to be on high alert about an accidental biohazard spill. Everyone pretty much just went back to their rooms ya know. We thought we'd just wait this out. Roads were shut down and that's when people started to question what was going on. When the technology started failing that's when people started to panic. People started packing and those that could get back to their parents did. My friend...Alexandria wasn't so lucky. She was on bad terms with some of the people in her family so I thought...ya know I'd bring her with me. We just...didn't make it far enough out." I felt the tears start to shimmer in my eyes and I sucked in some air trying to chase them away. "We found Marcus and I figured we could just stay here."

"Where is she now?" Alicia asked quietly.

"They don't call us soldiers for nothing." I spoke allowing her imagination to carry her where my words could not.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Alicia offered compassionately.

I looked up and for the first time realized she was just as alone as I felt. "Me too."


End file.
